Treat Pain
Treat Pain is an alien from an advanced intergalactic civilization known as the Y (pronounced “ee”) He is a rogue member of the Y servant race who left his society to protest the plan to destroy the universe after they had attained all knowledge in the universe. Info Description Treat is remarkably similar in appearance to a human, with certain differences. He is 5’4 with paper white skin and short unkempt golden blond hair. His eyes are a bright amber. He wears a featureless black jumpsuit and black and white sneakers. Treat is quite fast and agile, and after countless encounters with flying objects has become quite natural at dodging projectiles. When pushed to do so he can hold his own against even an experienced martial artist for a few seconds by dodging. However, his physical strength is significantly weaker than most humans, so he is at a disadvantage in a hand-to-hand fight. Treat also does not need to consume sustenance or sleep to survive, making him a fully autonomous being. Personality Treat's personality is very outgoing and energetic. He is social and confident, and when approached he is friendly and enjoys meeting new people. He likes having companions and will try to partner up with someone as soon as he can. Despite this, he has no close friends as he never stays in one place long enough to make any. Although he tries to be nice most of the time, he is very direct with people and doesn't think before he speaks, so he can sometimes come across as being rude or insensitive. Treat's behavior is very eccentric and quirky, if not downright bizarre. His morals and beliefs are extremely unpredictable, and will shift from one extreme to another in short periods of time, making it difficult to determine his alignment. Most of the time he acts selfishly and for the sake of self-preservation rather than for good or evil, and has to be pushed to act heroically unless he has no choice. Generally, however, he sways toward the side of good, and is willing to work against evil if not doing so would be non-beneficial. On the contrary, he is sometimes willing to commit to acts of evil if it benefits him and doesn't affect the larger environment around him. He normally behaves very irrationally, but he can be quite pragmatic at times. He often quickly sees obscure solutions to problems and can put together clues together almost immediately, making him good at intellectual activities and high-level problem solving. He is also quite good at staying calm under pressure, although he can be easily made to panic if his life is put in imminent danger. Treat is fond of using violence to achieve his goals and has little problem injuring or even killing people to get what he wants, resulting in him being scarily competent at assassinations. He does not harm others senselessly, however, and only does so according to a general sense of good and evil. He sometimes prefers coming to terms with his enemies and even becoming friends before he resorts to violence. Powers *Supernatural intelligence: Treat excels at reasoning and practical problem solving. He is extremely efficient at identifying patterns and retaining information, allowing him to quickly learn and assess the best course of action for almost any situation, such as learning how to adapt to an alien society. He is highly attentive to his surroundings and can can find connections between obscure pieces of information and reach an accurate conclusion from them. Treat often learns things that should be impossible for him to know with the given facts, but were concluded automatically by him after subconsciously discovering a pattern. He is also capable of highly abstract and mathematical thinking, being able to perform many complex mathematical feats in his head which he can apply to the real world, such as analyzing the physical properties of objects, or calculating a moving object's trajectory. His observational and analytical abilities are precise enough to do things like dodge a bullet by predicting the path and timing of the shot, or correctly guess what algorithm was used to generate a pseudorandom sequence. *Computer perception: Treat's brain can process information at computer-like speeds, giving him faster reaction speed than his body can move in response to. This fast thinking speed allows him to create plans and make decisions in critical moments instantaneously, as well as simply thinking more thoughts in less time. *Supernatural self-preservation: Treat's reasoning abilities combined with his fast perception give him an edge against almost any opponent. When in danger he will usually find a way to save himself by using his surroundings to his advantage, commonly employing simple tools to aid him. He can out-think foes much more powerful than him, using his advanced planning to determine the best way to do it. He can frequently identify how to overcome an enemy immediately upon encountering it, even if the solution is not practical or possible at that moment. *Cosmic knowledge: Treat possesses vast knowledge of the universe and its workings. He is aware of physical laws and effects incomprehensible by most beings. He is highly knowledgeable in many fields, including physics, biology, mathematics, philosophy, engineering, and computer science. He uses this knowledge in his day-to-day life to create powerful technology, such as computers that can accurately predict the future, or objects with strange internal geometry. Equipment * Jumpsuit: Treat's jumpsuit has various functions and even has moving parts, although the location of which is unknown. The suit's pockets contain non-standard space-time, letting him carry heavy or bulky objects that cannot not be detected from the outside. Wearing it also allows him to survive in extreme temperatures. Treat has never been observed to wear anything except this suit, which he claims is self-cleaning and self-repairing. * Devices: He carries many devices with him on his travels that are helpful in many situations. The exact number of things contained in his pockets is unknown, but he was seen to be carrying more than 30 different devices in one occasion. His most commonly used device, though, are guns. He carries several types of firearms in his pockets, including revolvers, shotguns, and automatic rifles. Trivia * Treat's name is based on U.S. Founding Father Robert Treat Paine. Category:Male Character Category:Characters Category:Aliens